


Soccer or Sucker?

by junioh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junioh/pseuds/junioh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely friendship blooms from a small incident in the playing field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer or Sucker?

Neither of them noticed until it was too late. It had been a good game so far with only very minimal injuries on both teams, you know, nothing too serious. That is until ‘Tuan 89’ a striker from the visitor team accidentally knocked out one of the local team's fullbacks. Usually he wouldn't be _too_ worried. If it weren't for the fact his calf sleeve was covered in his _victim's_ blood.

"Did you break his nose?" ‘Wang 84’, one of the opposite team's midfielders asked as he hurried over looking at the other's legs and at the unconscious body of the _maybe_ 14 year old boy.

"What did you do to him?!" The local team's star striker ran over dropping on his knees next to the younger male before the referee and paramedic hovered around the them. "Oh god did you kill him!?"

"I don't think he's dead. I've never seen a dead person groan and moan in pain. Then again he could be zombie now." The midfielder pondered out loud before looking at the other. "Dude you look like a ghost—" He added with his amazing skill of pointing out the obvious. It was an accident he really didn't intend to kick the other.

The defender regained full consciousness after a minute or two but the fact that as soon as he opened his mouth he boy had to turn to the side and spit out blood was... highly discouraging to say the least.

"We're never going to hear the end of this..." The striker dubbed 'JB 22' on his jersey mumbled as he sagged onto the grass. "Stop that." He shoved the boy to the side. Even tho he was bleeding and more than likely in immense pain he found the energy to laugh at his best friend before being dragged out to the benches as the referee gave Tuan a red card. Fitting isn't it.

So he was out of the game, out of the next 4 matches and blah blah blah. He wasn't paying attention honestly. He hurried over to the opposite team's benches where the poor boy looked now like a bloody hamster thanks to the amount of gauges JB had manage to stuff into his mouth as he babbled quickly into his cellphone, practically begin the recipient to keep 'it' a secret. He muttered apologies at the younger boy who could only stare at him and nod at this point.

"I can hear it already. How are you two hiding this from your moms? You both know they weren’t exactly okay with you two doing soccer from the start." The victim’s father —an ER doctor— mumbled half amused as he expertly stitched the inside of child’s upper lip. "Well Jaebum? I think your Jinyoung is a bit tied up at the moment." A quiet chuckle escaped the younger boy who had to fight against any urge to move in the slightest, after all, that was a difficult area to stitch.

"I'm still thinking..." Jaebum rolled back into one of the empty chairs near the nurse's station. "She's gonna kill me. I know she is. I convinced Jinyoung to go into soccer with me."

' _It’s relative_ ' Jinyoung signed at the other before his dad told him to stay still again.

"What do you mean? You hate it." Jaebum stared at the other suspiciously.

"Because I was bad at it at first." Jinyoung retorted as slowly and as clearly as he could once his dad was finished before hurrying away to wash his mouth.

"Mopey, do something useful and tell one of the nurses I need an ice bag. Nyoung is gonna be swollen for a while..." A soft sigh escaped the doctor already dreading the moment his wife found out.

Their charade lasted for around a week. That fateful night Jinyoung’s mother followed Jaebum into the younger's room. His father being in on the situation had managed to convince her that the other just had a simple cold and needed lots of rest.

"Who did this to my poor boy?" She said as she took the younger's face between her hands before carefully examining his lips.

"Dad did the stitches." Jinyoung mumbled cautiously as his mother looked from him to his Jaebum who wouldn’t really mind if the floorboards opened up and swallowed him whole.

"Jinyoung you know that's not what I meant." Her tone still as loving but stern as she looked at him before looking at Jaebum; a look that meant trouble if she didn't get answers anytime soon.

"His name is Mark he's a year older than us and he's in our school... He was trying to kick the ball into the goal and ended up kicking Jinyoung in the face." Jaebum mumbled as his eyes trailed down to his feet. There was something about a tough guy being scared of moms that would somehow made the situation adorable, you know, if you're into that kind of fluff.

A mixture of betrayal and confusion took over the Jinyoung’s features, "He goes to our school? Why do you know all of this I'm concerned. Have you been stalking him?" Although playful in nature his comments only gave his mother an idea.

It wasn't long before the boy found himself at the elder's doorstep next to his mother. He mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ as Mark opened to door quickly followed by his dad. Now as their parents talked they found themselves alone in the porch.

"I really am sorry. My mom's a bit... yeah. Jaebum ratted you out too—" Jinyoung mumbled as he looked down at his feet. It was the first time Mark had heard him speak. It didn't take too much for him to notice the other's lisp which was followed by the sudden thought of how much it must hurt to speak with his lip like that _and_ the fact he had bracers. Mark felt his cheeks heat up completely ashamed he hadn’t even bothered to see how the other had been after he had been taken away to the hospital. "Mark are you listening?" Were the words that took him out of his trance.

"I— Sorry I was just thinking." Mark cleared his throat as he looked at the other attempting to rub the dread off his face.

"I was saying that if you needed help with anything just let me know... Just a way to repay you for my mom's crazy and Jaebum's betrayal." Jinyoung nodded gently before fixing his shirt for what the other could only guess to be the millionth time since they started talking.

"Jaeb— Oh you mean JB? I think he might want me dead..." He wasn't prepared for the other’s laugh or the way it took over his features creating wrinkles around his eyes. Mark was surprised the other was even so calm around him— The last time they’d seen each other he was sure Jinyoung would want him dead— But here they are.

"He's a harmless loser." Jinyoung finally managed to reply once he'd calmed down enough. “We’ve known each other or years you know. He’s all talk and no bite.”

Still Mark shook his head before bowing at the younger male. “I’m really sorry I broke your lip I should have been more careful. Your mom really is in all her right to be pissed at me.” She truly was but that’s a story for another day.

As months rolled by they all became closer— even if Jaebum was reluctant at first. No one gets to hurt his best friend and get away with him. Not that he did get away with anything. Jinyoung and Mark had settled the score with a simple dare. Jackson aka Wang 82 however was probably still pissed at him but that didn’t matter. Not now that they all had become friends, as cheesy as that may sound.


End file.
